


Finding Your True Destiny (Rewrite)

by Child (The_Artful_Trickster)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artful_Trickster/pseuds/Child
Summary: Ash Ketchum has always been told since he was a child his Destiny awaited him...How does he react when it's not what he hoped for? Team Rocket lets out their most destructive weapon yet fronted by Giovanni's deadly motive. Ash disapproves of Delia's plans to leave Pallet Town but discovers secrets she's been holding back on that are far more horrifying. Ash gets stuck in the middle of more women troubles due to his feelings for Misty, with all that's going on, which path does Ash take the most priority too?





	Finding Your True Destiny (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hello again folks! It's been almost a decade since I first published on this site for my first ever Pokémon story, not only was it the first Pokémon story I wrote - it was also the very first story I uploaded onto the site! Who knew the 'Finding Destiny' series would become my most popular story? So to celebrate, I will be uploading a revised edition of the series! I hope that my first and older readers continue to enjoy the updated story. (Hopefully you are still active on this site!) I also wish a warm welcome to any new readers this version of the story gets! Please leave a review at the end of the chapter so I can get to know you!  
> I should also explain why there is such a gap between myself updating. Firstly, I'm not really into the Pokémon fandom anymore, not via watching the anime at least. With the progress of the mobile phone game 'Pokémon Go!' I came back to the idea of the 'Finding Destiny' series; secondly there is such a gap as I was a child when I first came to the site so was going through many changes, going through many educational changes, health changes, progressing myself into the adult I am now! I am at a place in my life where I can relax and get back into the writing process. I hope those who have stuck with me continue to do so and that new readers may enjoy the content I upload!  
> I must confess, a large part of this long hiatus came from lack of reviewers. Many people took the time to add the stories to their alerts or favourites yet left no comment. Readers read without reviewing or commenting and I felt quite cheated, I spend time and effort doing this and I'd like to know about you readers and how you felt reading the story. It's a shame so many did this. In conclusion, lack of activity from reviews lead to lack of activity on my behalf to write.  
> If this is the first time you are reading this story I suggest NOT reading the previous version, they are complete and will contain SPOILERS on what happens in this version. Most of the storyline will stay the same for this version; however there will be some major changes. This story will contain an overall darker and mature theme than its light hearted predecessor. I will give a warning when the tone of the story gets darker. Team Rocket will be shown more as a villainous group than they did before. As I mentioned in my homepage this version of the series will contain more psychological themes. The introduction was inspired by another author of the site who has long since left, we both used to work on stories together and helping each other out (Very patiently I should add! As I had ideas, but could not write in English!) But since have parted ways. Majority of our first chapters are word-for-word the same, but this was still when we worked on the same story. This story is mine, but I admit that I was inspired by my friend, and the Pokémon musical. I’d like to also thank MiyaToriaka for the funny words, and Rocketlord6485, who like me were both at our lowest points as a writer, found each other and fought against our procrastination & continue to deliver stories!)
> 
> To the readers of the original series, there will be a prequel to the 'Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half'. This will explain why the events of the series took place as well as fixing minor plot holes. This will be uploaded in full when the first two volumes are complete.  
> In order the way to read this is:  
> 1 - 'Finding Your True Destiny.' - The first book in the 'Finding Destiny' series. (Original versions title was 'Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half.)  
> 2 - 'Recovering Destiny.' - The second book in the series and the sequel to the above. (Original versions title was 'Ash Ketchum: I've Found My Destiny, My Other Half.')  
> 3 - 'Destiny's Path.' - Prequel to the above. I advise reading this AFTER reading the titles above as content in this book will make more sense and you avoid spoilers. This will be uploaded after the remastered version, of the original versions have been uploaded onto the site.  
> 4 - 'Thus The World Turns To Ash.' - Final part of the tetralogy. Will be uploaded after 'Destiny's Path has been uploaded.'  
> This ends my introductory author’s note, enjoy my dear readers! )

All is quiet and still.

The hazy blue merges with neon orange,

Just before the dawn.

Crisp, chalky gravel are run over.

Listen and you can hear it.

The gentle hum of the engine.

_ V12 _ engine.

453 bhp.

This, my friends, is the engine of a Rolls-Royce Phantom.

The driver of this glossy vehicle?

No…that’s nobody important – he’s just the chauffeur.

It's the passenger, taken the back seat & hidden by the tinted windows, who is our main focus.

The most important.

The antagonist.

The man who everyone loves to hate.

The girl he used to love.

That girl, so fresh, so _innocent_.

Unaware of the danger that came with associating with men such as this…

…such as _him._

The first in a long line of people he would later hurt.

Or perhaps…not the first? But one of the numbers down the line?..

A person like him doesn’t keep track… a person like him _couldn’t…_ there’s too many…

He waits, silently surveying the small town through which he is being driven like a predator surveying its prey. He found it, it took him a few months…but he had finally found it.

His eyes narrow at the sight of a dainty house surrounded by a seemingly well looked after garden.

The corner of the man’s mouth curve up slightly; it’s been a while, but not much has changed. The sunflower seedlings having sprouted into taller saplings. The new addition of the powder yellow, patchwork blanket on the grass.

The man orders the driver to stop the car.

He views the house from his polished seat. Assessing the scene from his leather throne.

The curtains of the house are drawn, but the shadow of the figures inside dance in the light.

The passenger contemplates making himself known to the woman who lives there.

How would she react?

What would she _say_?

What might she _do_?

Would she... _welcome him?_

Or slam the door in his face?

Most likely she wouldn't remember him…

…Or would she?

Remember, perhaps. _Recognize?_ That's a different thing altogether.

He had changed quite a bit since they had gone their separate ways.

He was... different.

In looks, perhaps, but not in the way he thought.

** Or felt. **

He was still a jerk.

Still a megalomaniac.

But had that always been his fault? Maybe not in the grand scheme of things…

He knew what he had done wrong at that time.

He was weak.

He needed the strength to keep on.

He needed **power.**

He needed everyone to know who he was. What he could do. He needed people to fear him…it made sense. **That** would be the way to gain respect.

And _she_?

Did anyone even know her _name_?

She had no family, nothing to keep her happy.

Yet she hadn't come snivelling back to him.

She remained alone.

 

The sound of voices, snap him out of his thoughts.

The man's eyes narrow.

What are these children doing on her doorstep?

Are they thieves, rascals?

The man prepares to get out of the car, fingertips barely brushing past the metallic, bony door handle, as if the car itself was raising its large finger in a crude mockery. Stating it’ll be better to stop now and head back to the headquarters where the casino chips were waiting…

He almost listened…

…But the young boy shouts something that makes his blood run cold.

"Maa!"

 

_ Mom? _

_ She was a...mother? _

The woman in question opens the door.

Short, brown ponytail.

Pink blouse, with a yellow under top.

Blue skirt, reaching just above the knee.

White shoes.

Pretty face.

That was her alright.

"Oh, Ashy!" She laughs. Laying a wrapped pile onto the blanket.

A sad tear rolls down her face.

"No it’s okay I’m alright!" She says out loud to no one. The child having been preoccupied by another distraction.

She sighs and looks up at the sky, now turning into a clearer hue. Taking deep breathes she seems content. 

He does so to out of habit, having unintentionally been copying certain traits of hers over the years. The large gasp of breath he hadn’t realised he held, alerted her.

The woman immediately jumps to her feet.

"Wh-who's there?"

The man in the car mentally curses himself for letting her hear him, but takes a deep breath and gets out of the car.

The woman takes a deep breath.

The man approaches. Slowly.

The woman also begins to close the distance between them. Content now ever so clear to be uttermost dread and fear in her eyes.

_ "Not you…" _

No response from his side.

“NO… **NO**!”

End of the Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: As you’ve probably guessed there are quite a few hints just in this prologue that you can decode on to what’s to come in the series. I’ve always liked the theory that Delia had a relationship with a Team Rocket grunt and I always used to get so confused on how there were casinos in the old games of Pokémon …in a kid’s game!? However, looking back into it…there’s plenty of things in the game that seem pretty grown up! Hey presto, this fanfic was born!  
> What’s going to happen next time? Well in the next chapter expect to see Ash and the crew on the present day! Yup that’s it for flashbacks for now.)


End file.
